everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Heather von Olympus/Relationships
this is all slightly outdated and, along with the main page, will be updated significantly. Immediate Family Heather gets along very well with her parents, and they are quite proud of her for being so responsible with her destiny. Heather is acquainted with everyone else in her family, but dislikes those who rebel against their destinies, putting her's at risk. Mother - Hera Heather gets along extraordinarily well with her mother, given the fact that she's so much like her. Hera raised her daughter to be a responsible and fair princess, but also not to take crap from anyone. Ever since childhood, Heather has looked up to her mother with the highest regard. In her eyes, her mother is the epitome of elegance, regality, and power, all the things she strives for. She obeys her mother, and considers her the ultimate authority, even more so than her father. Heather is always dead-set on pleasing her mother, and has not failed this self-inflicted task. Yet. Father - Zeus Though Heather tends to gravitate towards her mother in almost every regard, she is absolutely a daddy's girl. Her father always seems to give Heather whatever she desires, though she has had to turn on the daughterly-charm in order to achieve this more than once. Still, he is a firm father, and Heather knows to listen to and respect him. Twin - Zane von Olympus Heather's best friend for many years was her twin brother, Zane. She adored and looked up to him, and the two were essentially inseparable. So she was excited about him going to the Mythology Program with her. However, when he revealed he was a Rebel, this put an huge strain on their relationship. Because Heather's destiny required him to be the next Zeus in her story, she took it as a personal betrayal. She has not spoken to him since Legacy Day, and intends on keeping this vow of silence until he changes his mind. While she certainly does not consider him an enemy, she can't say that he's at a good standing with her, either. Half-Brother - King de Vronti TBA Various Other Siblings TBA Extended Family Heather always acknowledges her massive extended family, but that doesn't mean she likes all of her relatives. Specifically, the Rebels in her family who threaten her destiny, such as C.A Cupid. The Young Olympians HUGE TBA Best Friends Forever After Apple White Due to their identical opinions on destiny, Heather's best friend is Apple White, and her only fairy tale friend. On the first day of the Mythology Program, Heather immediately introduced herself to the future Snow White as a big fan and a Royal, promising to spread her cause to the Myth students. The two hang out when they can, though finding the opportunity is hard as they attend completely different parts of the school. JD Empress of her yes-friends and a member of the Royal Mythos, Heather and JD have a lot in common, Both princesses of their respective pantheons, the two have privileged and regal attitudes. Heather likes keeping JD around because of their common goals, although JD is not nearly as manipulative as Heather. It's just convenient to have someone to do her bidding, which is what she's all about. Liv Mercybringer TBA Friends/Acquaintances Hope Amihan TBA Idylla Asgardian TBA Fay Fairer TBA Lordan P. Cockley what an annoying little shit, honestly Romance Zane von Olympus he's your BROTHER Julius Jove asshole Juniper Regina "slut" Enemies Erin Discord At first, Heather didn't think much of the daughter of Eris. To her, she was just another pawn in her shared myths. However, once she recognized that Erin perhaps wasn't so much like her mother, she began to single her out, antagonizing her more than the other Rebels. What she had planned to do was get inside her head, and make her so angry that she'd gradually become more like her mother, the goddess of strife. However, this didn't pan out as she would have liked. Still, Heather had not reason to hate her more so than the other Rebels, so it ended up being a mutual dislike. At least, until Zane came into it. When Erin began dating her brother, Heather took it as the ultimate insult to her and her destiny. Threatened, she's planned on taking her down, willing to take whatever measures necessary in order to punish Erin. She ''hates ''her, and at this point it's not even about destiny. It's about the fact that she took her twin away from her. Huli Shang TBA Raven Queen TBA Eirene Louloúdi TBA The Imperial Legionnaires TBA Pets Peacock - Heracles Heather has a green baby peacock named Heracles (meaning "Glory of Hera"), who is just as high-maintenance as his owner. Dragon - Rhea TBA Category:Subpages Category:Heather von Olympus